On the Run
by YuYaFan
Summary: Sequel to Do You Hate Me. Ryou decides to run away, but will his brother be able to bring him back?
1. Chapter 1

Me: finally it is here!

Ryou: the sequel to do you hate me!

Bakura: ugh.

Me: hush you! Everyone else, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, but I do own the plot!

On the Run

Chapter 1

It's been a month now, but nothing seems to have changed for Ryou Hitori.

His brother still goes out and gets drunk. He still comes home in an angry mood. And he always uses Ryou as his punching bag. But tonight, everything would be different. Everything would change.

Friday Night 10:35

(Ryou POV)

I'm done.

Im done, I'm done, I'm done!

I cant take it anymore!

He promised it would be better! He promised he would change! He promised! But did he keep his promise? No! He never did, and never will. I was so stupid to believe he would! That's why I'm leaving.

For good.

He wouldn't notice. I'm nothing but his soulless punching bag, he'll just find a new one anyway. So I'm running away.

I know it sounds as if I'm being a coward but if you were in my situation you would run too. I know it too, but understand, I just have to get away.

Away from him… his alcohol… his temper….his lies… and away from the nightmare that I call my life!

I've planned this out in great detail. Well, it wont be hard to sneak out due to the fact that when Bakura drinks, he usually crashes and is out like a light until the next afternoon.

My plan is simple, pack my stuff, sneak out, find a new place to live.

Simple, right?

Well it is to me

I quickly grab all my things and gather them in a small suitcase, leaving the big one in my closet to avoid suspicion of my leaving until I'm far away from here.

I grab my stuff, getting a few last things that I could never leave behind, like my parents photo, my books and my deck then opened my window. The cool breeze blew against my face as I climbed carefully down the side of the house. Luckily I had hidden a ladder under my window after Bakura went out drinking…. I love my brilliance.

Making it safely to the ground, I checked to make sure that I had gotten all of my things with me.

Satisfied that I was completely ready, I started off down the street. But before I had gotten far I stopped. Turning around I took one last glace back at the house where my brother was now probably crashed on the couch.

"Goodbye Bakura" I whispered. And with that I turned around again and started off. Not once looking back, and headed towards my new haven. That's right, I even had a place planned. And I hope that the ones who live there wont mind.

I started to run, faster and faster, each step I took taking me farther and farther from my old life and toward my new one.

Finally about 30 minutes later I had arrived at my destination. By now it had begun to rain, though it wasn't too bad, but the slight drizzle soaked my clothes pretty quick. I walked up to the front of the building. Seeing the closed sign in the shop window I went around the other side door and knocked gently on the door.

It took a couple minutes before I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door and the door was finally opened. Then I heard a voice come from the figure in the doorway.

"Ryou?"

Me: first chapter done! Can you guess where Ryou went? I'll post the next chappie as soon as I can!

Ryou: review please!

Me: yes review! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: finally a new chapter!

Bakura: about time!

Me: don't blame me blame my homework.

Ryou: on with the fic!

On the Run

Chapter 2

"_Ryou?"_

I looked up at the doorway as I heard my name said. Focusing on the door instead of the rain that was running down my clothes, I made out the small figure to be one of my best friends, Yugi.

"H…hi..Yu…Yugi" I was able to answer, but my chattering teeth made me stutter. It wasn't getting any warmer, I shivered. Yugi seemed to take notice because in a flash he had me pulled into the house, thrown a blanket over my shoulders and he was running up the stairs and back down with some extra clothes which he immediately handed to me and I gladly took.

Heading into the bathroom to change I looked at myself in the mirror. I was soaked from head to toe, but I looked as though I had just woken up. Oh the irony in that statement.

Drying myself off and changing as quickly as my tired body would let me, I exited the bathroom and headed towards the small living room where Yugi was sitting on the couch waiting for me. My eyes immediately falling upon the cup of hot chocolate that was sitting on the coffee table, Yugi must have made it for me, hes so sweet.

I walked over to the couch and sat down, Yugi turned and smiled at me as he handed me the cup of hot chocolate which I gratefully took. I took a quick sip before Yugi asked,

"What were you doing out in the rain Ryou? And at 11:30 too?" I looked at him and saw the concern clearly showing in those amethyst eyes.

"I…" I never got to finish, because we heard a voice come from upstairs.

"Yugi? Who was at the door?" I recognized Atemu's voice.

"It was Ryou, and he's downstairs with me." Yugi called back.

"Ryou? What is he doing here?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know, he was just about to tell me though." Yugi called back.

"Hold on then, I'll be right down."

"Okay"

Yugi turned back to me and smiled.

"Do you mind telling Atemu also?" he asked.

I nodded. It didn't matter to me who heard why I was currently at my best friends house close to midnight. As long as those people were ready to listen, I felt fine with it.

"I don't mind at all Yugi." I said. He smiled again.

"Yugi, where's your grandpa?" I asked out of the blue, wanting to start up some kind of conversation while we waited for Atemu.

"He's at an archeological dig in Egypt, he wont be back for another week, so we get the house to ourselves." Yugi told me, his eyes filling with joy as he told me of his grandfathers trips.

We talked about random things like school and other things for the next few minutes. I was starting to feel more at home with each topic. Yugi was one of the few people I could have a conversation like this with and I was happy to have him as a friend.

It wasn't too much later that me and Yugi heard Atemu finally coming down to join us, but he wasn't alone.

"Hi Ryou!" Yami exclaimed. I smiled up at him.

"Hello Yami." I greeted him.

Atemu was carefully carrying Yami down the stairs. A smile making its way to Yami's face when he saw me. I smiled as well, next to Yugi, Yami was the best person to come to with your problems.

Atemu walked over to the couch and sat down. He then placed Yami next to him so he could get comfortable. You see, Yami was crippled temporarily in an accident but he wasn't hurt to badly that he could never have use of his legs. It would take a while though before he could fully use them but that isn't a problem for him, he's still the fun and sincere person he always was and that was the example I needed to stay positive in my own way.

Yami scooted around a little trying to find a comfortable spot, Yugi and Atemu helping him move his legs so he wouldn't fall, I giggled silently as I watched them. Finally Yami had moved his legs onto the couch and layed up against Atemu, laying his head on Atemu's shoulder.

I smiled at the three brothers. It was good to see someone's life going good for them.

"So Ryou, you were going to tell me, well us, what got you to come here at this time of night." Yugi spoke, I snapped out of my daze.

I looked between each of their faces, seeing nothing but questions and concern in their eyes I decided to speak.

"I didn't wake you all up did I? If I did I'm sorry for doing so…" I said, momentarily looking down at the floor in shame. I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ryou, you didn't wake anyone up. To tell you the truth, we never are asleep on a Friday night" Yugi reassured me, laughing a bit. I nodded and continued.

"Well…I came here because…I just wanted…I needed to get away." I was finally able to speak.

"Get away from what?" Yugi asked.

"**Him**…" I gritted my teeth as I spoke. " I had to get away from him."

All three of them looked at me questionably. Until I saw a look of realization cross Yami's face. He frowned slightly.

" You're talking about Bakura aren't you." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement. I looked at him with wide eyes. Atemu and Yugi seemed to mimic my action.

"How did you…" I started to ask.

"Ryou, you've never done anything rash before unless you're brother was the cause of it." He answered. I looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Your right." I said. "I am talking about my brother." I, for some reason wouldn't say his name.

"What happened Ryou?" Atemu asked.

I didn't know exactly where to start so I just let my mind speak for me.

"I just…I had to get away from it! All of it! I hate my life right now. I'm so sick and tired of always being his punching bag. And having to clean up after him and take his abuse and always having to be afraid if I'll make it to the next day, and always having to bail him out. Not to mention I have to lie to others to keep suspicion away from him so I can live with him. He's the only family I have left and I cant stand being around him anymore! I wish he would stop his drinking and his beatings. I wish he was back to normal, like when our parents were alive. I want my big brother back. Not the abusive drunk but the kind, and protective one I grew up with. I just want my life to get better, but so far, everything is a living nightmare! I just want my brother, and…and…I want my parents back!" I was sobbing by now, all of my pain had been thrown out and I was feeling nothing but sorrow. I couldn't stop the tears as they fell. I was alone. I cried for a little bit longer before I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up with blurry eyes and made out the figures of Yami and Yugi. They were both rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. I suddenly lauched myself at Yami and cried into his chest, his arms making their way around my shaking figure. Yugi was still rubbing my back and saying soothing words to me. It seemed to calm me down a bit.

When I was finally done crying and after silencing my hiccups, I wiped away the excess tears from my eyes and slowly sat up. I was met by the faces of my friends, all had concerned faces and sad eyes.

"Are you okay Ryou?" I heard Yugi ask me.

"Y..yes" I whispered, my voice a little hoarse from crying.

"Is that why you came here? Were you looking for a place to stay?" he asked.

I nodded and looked at them, worry settled into my mind. 'what if they wont let me stay' I thought.

"Well, we don't mind if you stay here Ryou, theres always room for you." I heard Atemu say. All my worries fled my mind. I smiled in gratitude.

"Yay! Ryou-kun gets to stay over!" Yami exclaimed, hugging me tightly, which I returned, feeling comfort radiating from the older teen.

"Can Ryou bunk with us Atemu?" Yugi asked. I could hear the joy in his voice.

"I think it would be better to have him stay in the guest room, he would probably get a better nights rest in there." I silently agreed with Atemu.

"That would be better" I said.

"I'll go get the room ready" Yugi said then proceded up the stairs to the guestroom.

"Thank you Yugi" I said as he went up.

"No problem Ryou" he called back.

I settled a little more into the couch, I was finally realizing just how tired I was. I let out a yawn and I didn't cover it up to good because Atemu easily saw it.

"Why don't you get your things and head on up to bed?" he told me.

"I don't want to go to sleep knowing that I kept you up" I told him. I still felt a little bad about keeping them up.

"Don't worry Ryou, we were about to join you." Atemu reassured me, and as if on que Yami let out a slight yawn. Atemu chuckled a little.

"See, you aren't the only one." He said. I nodded and went over to the front entryway to grab my stuff that I had left on the floor and went upstairs. Atemu soon followed me, carrying an almost asleep Yami.

Yugi met us at the top of the stairs and showed me to the guestroom. He then left me to get into his own room and I unpacked my toothbrush and went down the hallway to the bathroom. But before I got to the restroom I heard voices coming from the room closest to me and I, being curious, went to see what it was.

I have been up here so many times that I easily picked out Yugi's and Yami's bedroom. I peeked in the doorway and what I saw made me smile.

Atemu was tucking Yugi into his bed, they both told eachother goodnight and Atemu lightly kissed Yugi's forehead as he closed his eyes, a smile spreading on his face. Atemu then walked over to Yami's bed and tucked him in as well. Kneeling down in front of him, Atemu whispered a goodnight to Yami and kissed his forehead. Yami's eyes opened a little and he scooted over and gave Atemu a hug. Atemu immediately returned it whispering something else to him that I couldn't make out. Yami then laid back down and closed his eyes. Atemu covered him up a little more then stood up and walked out of the room. I quickly pulled away as he came out.

"Oh, hey Ryou. I didn't see you there." He greeted me in surprise.

"I was just going to the bathroom" I told him.

"Okay, well goodnight." He said and then headed towards his room across the hall. I almost thought I saw his eyes sparkle with tears as his door shut behind him.

I took one last look into Yugi's and Yami's bedroom and then went into the bathroom. Quickly brushing my teeth and walking back to the guestroom, I laid on the bed thinking about what I had just witnessed. Atemu was always a good big brother, and I sometimes wished Bakura would do that like he used to.

I couldn't stop the tears that flowed from my eyes. Atemu must still feel horrible about what happened to Yami. I've never really seen him cry unless something tragic had happened. As I laid there I remembered the accident that cost Yami his ability to walk and the day Atemu gave up drinking.

*Flashback*

It was around 10:15 in the evening and I was just getting ready for bed. I was walking upstairs to my room when something in the back of my mind told me to stay downstairs. I never ignored my gut feelings and grabbed my pillow and blanket then went back downstairs and laid down on the couch. I decided to turn on the TV and was watching a movie when, no later then five minutes later, the phone rang.

'_That's probably Bakura needing a ride back home' I thought to myself, not really wanting to drive around town looking for my drunk brother again. I answered the phone but it wasn't Bakura who was calling me, it was Yugi, and he seemed to be crying._

"_Yugi? What's wrong?" I asked him. He stopped crying long enough to tell me what was wrong._

"_The…there…was an…accident…I…Yami and Atemu…are in the hospital!" he started crying again. I was stunned. An accident? What happened? I spoke to Yugi in my most calming voice._

"_Yugi, calm down, I'll be right over okay?" I told him. He seemed to calm down at that._

"_o…okay" he then sniffled._

"_All right Yugi, I'll be there in a few minutes. Are you at the hospital?" _

"_Yes. But no one will let me see Yami or Atemu." He said. I felt terrible for him._

"_I'll be right there." I said then hung up the phone and quickly ran upstairs to change. I then grabbed the car keys and ran outside, jumping into the car I started the engine and sped across town towards Domino Hospital._

_When I got there, I immediately spotted Yugi in the waiting room. He was crying still and he was rocking a little in his seat. I walked over to him and he jumped into my arms. I wrapped my arms around him as he cried into my chest. _

_We stayed like that for a few more minutes before we heard footsteps approach us. I looked up and saw a police officer walking towards us. Yugi also looked up and calmed down a bit but he stayed in my arms. The officer decided to speak._

"_Are you Yugi Motou?" he asked. Yugi nodded._

"_I'm officer Smith from the Domino P.D. and I worked the accident involving your two brothers." He told us. We nodded._

"_What happened?" I suddenly asked, Yugi looked at the officer waiting for an answer._

"_Well according to our eyewitness reports, your brother's car veered off the road and hit the overpass railing head on. But the only side that took the major hit was the front drivers side. I don't know much about the injuries that they sustained so I'll need you to call me when you hear word of your brothers so I can fill out this report." He then handed Yugi a slip of paper with the phone number and left._

_We decided to sit back down and wait. It was a little past two in the morning before a doctor came into the waiting room. We both jumped up from the seats and waited for him to speak._

"_Yugi Motou?" he asked._

_Yugi nodded and the doctor smiled._

"_Well your brother Atemu should be just fine, a few scratches and bruises here and there, but those will heal in time." Yugi's eyes lit up in hope but then became worried._

"_What about Yami?" he asked. The doctor's smile faltered._

"_Before we go to see him, why don't we get Atemu?" Yugi nodded and we followed the doctor to Atemu's room. _

_As soon as the doctor opened the door, Yugi ran in and hugged his now awake older brother. Atemu hugged him back and smiled._

"_Atemu, I was so worried you…you…" Yugi began, tears were forming in his eyes._

"_It's alright Yugi, I'm completely fine." Atemu reassured._

_Yugi turned around in Atemu's hold and looked back at the doctor._

"_You were going to tell us about Yami?" he asked. Atemu's eyes widened._

"_Yami? Where is he? How is he?" Atemu was worried._

"_If you would follow me, I will take you to his room." The doctor replied, he started out the door. Yugi helped Atemu off the bed and I headed out the door behind them. It wasn't long before we reached the room the doctor was heading to and went inside._

_Yami was propped up on the bed. He seemed to be sleeping, but his eyes quickly opened when we entered the room and he smiled up at us._

"_Yugi! Atemu!" he shouted. They both went up and hugged their brother. I smiled at them. _

"_Ahhem." The doctor cleared his throat to get our attention. I turned to him as Yugi and Atemu let go of Yami and turned around too._

"_I need to tell you the extent of Yami's injuries." He stated. Yugi and Atemu became a little worried. I was worried too._

"_What is it?" Yugi asked, looking at Yami for any signs of the injury spoken._

"_Well, because of the damage done to him by the car when it collided with the railing, Yami was paralyzed from the waist down." Yugi and Atemu looked at him in complete horror, I saw tears well up in Yugi's eyes. I could feel my own tears start up as well. The doctor spoke again. _

"_But, this is only temporary, he should be able to have feeling back in his legs within a few months at best. It will just take some time for them to heal and he will have to use a wheelchair for that period of time." We all let out a sigh of relief at that. I glanced over at Yami and saw that he didn't seem to be affected by this. I really admired his bravery in this current situation._

"_I'll leave you all alone for a bit before we sign Atemu and Yami out and give you the wheelchair that Yami will need." The doctor then left the room._

_I walked over to the bed and was hugged by Yami.  
"Hi Ryou! Thanks for coming and watching my little brother." He said. I smiled at him and returned the hug. I finally pulled away and headed for the door._

"_I'll also leave you guys alone, I'll meet you in the waiting room if you need any help." All three of them nodded at me and I left. _

_As I walked down the hall I heard Yugi crying again, but then heard the sound of Atemu's soothing voice comfort him. _

_I smiled to myself. _

"_At least in times of hurt, they can always rely on eachother as a family" I then headed towards the waiting room and waited for then to come out._

_*_End Flashback*

Even a few weeks after the incident, Atemu still blamed himself for the accident. Atemu had told us that he had grabbed the wheel while Yami was driving them home and steered the car toward the railing. He said that he blacked out shortly after and woke up in the hospital. But the memory didn't go away. No matter how many times we told him it wasn't his fault, he never listened. But he did vow to never take another drink of alcohol again. So he became the driver for the rest of his friends which he didn't seem to mind doing. He even volunteered to drive us around if we needed it. I was thankful for that.

What I could never get out of my mind was the fact that Yami's car had crashed in the same spot that mine almost did a few days ago. I shuddered at the thought of almost becoming the second person to crash there in the same situation.

I laid there for a few more minutes thinking, before I decided to go to sleep.

Getting into a comfortable position, I pulled the blankets over my head and soon drifted off to sleep. One question ached in my mind as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

"_Why can't me and Bakura be more like them?"_

Me: yes! Chapter 2 done!

Ryou: that was your longest chapter yet.

Me: yep! I thought the accident explanation was short but I had trouble thinking of a good idea for it.

Ryou: it was great anyway.

Me: thanx! R&R please! Tell me what you think.

Ryou: bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: yay! A new chapter for On the Run.

Ryou: do things get better soon?

Me: yep. this chapter will take place within the whole week that you spend at the Game Shop.

Bakua: where am I at in this?

Me: oh you're coming up.

Bakura: finally, I cant stand this mushy love crap.

Me: just wait until you see the last chapter.

Bakura: why?

Me: you wont be back talking mushy love for long. (evil grin)

Bakura: wha?

Me: onto the story!

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh.

'_italics – ryou's conscience'_

'normal – ryou's thoughts'

On the Run

Chapter 3

(Third person pov)

It's been a little over a week since Ryou had first arrived at the Game Shop.

The Motou household went on like it normally would, with the exception of Ryou now living with them, but they had never minded him at all. They welcomed his presence and treated him like he was one of the family. Yami and Yugi had the most fun with Ryou and would always find some game to play with him and some random thing to talk about. Atemu even seemed happy. He was glad that Yami and Yugi had someone to hang out with when he wasn't home, and he was glad that Ryou was so comfortable around them.

Ryou was the most enlightened about this. He was so happy to have been taken in by the Motou brothers. He felt as though he was part of a real family for once. But there was always that one minor detail that poked in his mind.

This wasn't his real family.

Ryou knew this for a fact but he saw no one else who would actually be as close to a real family as they were except for…

'Bakura'

'_Why would he be considered family?'_

Ryou looked up and saw that he was no longer in his bedroom. He was surrounded by darkness, you couldn't see what was in front of you. But that voice still rang in his head.

'_He never even paid attention to you' _The voice came again but this time it radiated from the sudden fog that had gathered around Ryou. And before he knew it, Ryou was staring at an exact copy of himself. He stared for a moment before answering,

'But Bakura does pay attention to me.'

'_Yeah, when he's stone cold DRUNK!'_

'But…'

'_But what? Do you expect him to change so suddenly? I bet he doesn't even notice that you're gone!'_

'Maybe, but he…'

'_Doesn't care._'

'No…no,no,no,no…you're wrong. H…he does care about me! He has too!'

'_But he doesn't._'

'You're lying.' Ryou said, gritting his teeth.

'_Am I?_'

Ryou froze at the question.

'…' the 'other' Ryou smirked.

'_Come on, you know as well as I do that it's true. He doesn't care, he never cared._'

'Yes he did.'

'_When? Was it when you were younger? And still had your parents with you? Is that the Bakura you're thinking about? Because I know that ever since your parents died, he has never done anything like that.'_

'Stop it.'

'_What? Still can't take the fact that your brother will never be the same?'_

'Just stop.'

'_Why? I'm only speaking the truth. You'll never see your real brother, because he's hidden behind a drunken monster.'_

'I said Stop It!' Ryou's voice echoed into the darkness.

'_He never cared Ryou, he doesn't love you, and he never will. You're not his brother anymore because we both know that deep inside, the Bakura you knew and loved is as dead as your parents'_

"I said SHUT UP!" Ryou screamed at his conscience, shooting up from his laying position on his bed, not realizing that he had outwardly screamed as well. He heard the sound of footsteps outside his bedroom door and saw it swing open and a concerned Yugi rushed up to him.

"Ryou? Are you all right? I heard you screaming." Yugi said, looking over his friend. Just then Atemu came running into the room.

"I heard Ryou screaming, is he all right?" he asked walking up to the bed as well. Ryou decided to speak up.

"I…I'm fine guys, I just…had a bad dream is all." He smiled up at the other two telling them that he was fine.

"Ryou, are you sure you're okay? You were screaming pretty loud and…"

"I'm perfectly fine guys, no need to worry, it's just a bad dream is all." Ryou reassured them and to his relief they excepted the answer and started off towards the door

"Okay, well I guess goodnight again Ryou" Yugi said as he reached the door.

"Goodnight Yugi. Sorry for waking you up." Ryou said, rubbing the back of his head. Yugi turned and smiled at him.

"It's okay Ryou, I do the same thing so it's no big deal." He turned back towards the door but was stopped by Atemu.

"Yugi, before you go back to bed, would you check and see if Yami woke up?" Atemu asked. Yugi nodded.

"Okay Atemu." He said, then left the room.

Atemu turned back to Ryou who was still in a sitting position on the bed.

"Ryou," Atemu said, which got the teen to look up at him. "I know that you're not telling us the whole truth about your dream." Ryou froze at his statement but before he tried to say anything Atemu spoke again.

"It's all right Ryou, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but you should already know that me, Yami or Yugi would help you if you needed help right?" Ryou nodded his head, he knew that they would always be there but he still kept things to himself.

"I…" he was interrupted when Yugi came into the room.

"Atemu, Yami's awake and he wants to talk to Ryou"

(Yugi's pov)

"Yugi, before you go back to bed, would you check and see if Yami woke up?" Atemu asked me. I nodded and walked out of the room, knowing that Atemu wanted to talk to Ryou some more. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Ryou, he must have had one bad dream to wake up like he had.

I walked into mine and Yami's shared bedroom and went over to Yami's bed. He was laying on his side so I couldn't see his eyes so I thought that he was still asleep. I went to get into my own bed when I heard a voice.

"Ryou, had a nightmare." I froze at the sound but relaxed when I saw Yami turn over in his bed, his eyes wide awake. Okay, so he wasn't asleep. I nodded at him.

"Yep, he had a nightmare, but he told me it was nothing to worry about so we should go back to bed." I told him, hoping he would take the hint, but instead, he sat up in the bed and started to move around. It took me a few seconds before I realized that he was trying to get out of bed and I quickly got over to him and held him back down.

"Yami, you cant get out of bed, Atemu says that you should sleep." I tried telling him, but he didn't seem to comply.

"Yugi, I need to talk with Ryou. I know that he's lying and I think he would tell me what's really going on. Please Yugi, let me help." Yami looked up at me and I saw that he wasn't going to go down easily and I sighed.

"All right Yami, I'll go get Atemu and ask him. But I think I should ask Ryou first before you go in there because I don't know if he'll want to talk about it." Yami smiled up at me then sat up and hugged me.

"Thanks for understanding Yugi." He said, and I hugged him back.

"What are brothers for?" I asked, he nodded and we let go of each other. I then walked out the door and towards Ryou's bedroom.

'I really hope that Yami's right about this. But then again, if anyone could get Ryou to share his feelings it would have to be Yami.' I thought to myself as I walked into Ryou's bedroom. Atemu and Ryou looked up at me as I came in and I exhaled before I spoke.

"Atemu, Yami's awake and he wants to talk to Ryou."

Me: I know, I wanted to continue this but I'm still working out the rest. Anyway, R&R please! Tell me what you think! I'll have the next chapter up soon.

Ryou: see ya!

Bakura: would really hate to be ya!

Me: bye!

Next chapter: Yami and Ryou get to have a private talk and Bakura will make an appearance so stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: it's here, it's finally here!

Yugi: she's got a new chapter.

Bakura: after making everyone wait for so long.

Me: hey! I know it's taking me a long time but you don't have to rub it in. *tears up*

Ryou: Bakura! *smacks him* now look what you did.

Bakura: oww.

Yami: leave her alone, she got the story up right?

Atemu: of course.

Me: yes, and now we'll start it up so everyone can read it! ^_^

All: *look surprised at my change in mood*

Me: what?

((Disclaimer: don't own it, just the plot.))

On The Run

Chapter Four:

((Third person pov))

"_Atemu, Yami's awake and wants to talk to Ryou."_

Yugi stood quietly in the doorway, watching his older brother's eyes studying him. Yugi stated to squirm slightly under the gaze but continued to hold his ground. Yugi decided to look away from his brother and over at Ryou who had, for most of the conversation, stayed quiet. His eyes, for the moment, seemed to find the blankets on the bed interesting and his hands were folded over the covers, gripping the sheets as if in thought. Yugi couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for his friend, seeing as though this had been Ryou's nightmare and it didn't seem like he really wanted to share it, but Yugi wasn't about to give up on a chance to help the white haired teen. He was brought out of his thoughts however, when he heard Atemu finally speak.

"Yugi, I know Yami wants to help and all, but I don't think this is the best time to do so." Atemu glanced back at Ryou. "I don't really think Ryou would like to talk about it either." He stated. Yugi huffed. He knew that Ryou most likely wouldn't want to talk about anything right now, but darnit, he had made a promise to his brother and by ra he was keeping that promise!

"But Atemu…" Yugi began to protest, only to be suddenly cut off by a small voice from behind his older brother.

"I really don't mind talking about it."

Both Atemu and Yugi looked over at Ryou, who was now looking up at both teens, his chocolate brown eyes telling the older teen he really wanted the company. Atemu turned back toward Yugi and sighed.

"Alright, fine, Yami can come in and stay with Ryou." He said, Yugi mentally cheered and smiled up at his brother.

"Thanks Atemu, I'll go get…"

"No, you'll be going back to bed mister negotiator. I'll get Yami, he's still a little too heavy for you to carry yet." Atemu said, earning an indignant pout from his youngest brother. Ryou couldn't help but giggle silently at his friend's face. The truth is, he was really joining Yugi in a silent cheer, knowing that Yami would come in and just want to talk, nothing wrong with that. The only question that remained was, would he be willing to tell him?

"Okay Yugi, off to bed." Ryou was brought out of his musings by Atemu's commanding voice. Yugi crossed his arms and huffed,

"I'm sixteen Atemu, not four." He mumbled, walking back out of the room, Atemu, who was chuckling at his brother, followed him out. Ryou was now left to deal with his own thoughts.

_What do I tell Yami?_

_**Why tell him anything?**_

_Because it will help me with these dreams I'm having._

_**Are you sure?**_

_Of course, Yami will help me._

_**But can Yami get rid of HIM?**_

_No but…_

_**What about the real person, can he get rid of that?**_

_Well I don't think that…_

_**So, how can you trust that he'll be able to help you now?**_

_Because he's my friend._

_**Really?**_

_Yes._

_**How do you know? How can you tell if he's just having pity for you, just like everyone else.**_

_That's not true._

_**Oh no, of course it's not. The fact that everyone looks at you like your some lost puppy who gets abused by his master doesn't mean a thing**._

_Stop it._

_**What, cant handle the truth?**_

_I said stop it._

_**Lost little Ryou, all alone.**_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Ryou shouted, trying to shut out the voice in his head. He jumped slightly when he heard a knock on his door.

"Ryou?" two voices could be heard from the doorway. Ryou looked up and saw that Atemu and Yami were standing, or being held in Yami's case, in the doorway, both teens had looks of concern on their faces. Ryou could tell by the looks that they had heard him shout, but really, who couldn't. Ryou sighed and gestured the two teens into the room. Atemu walked over to the bed currently occupied by the white haired teen and gently set his brother down on it.

"Okay, now, even though I don't mind if you two talk, I'm going back to bed, so I hope you don't mind Ryou, but Yami's going to have to stay in here with you." The oldest Motou stated. Both younger teens nodded in understanding. Making sure both teens were comfortable, Atemu turned back around and walked back to the door, taking ahold of the doorknob, he quietly closed the door, giving the two teens a quiet goodnight, and closed the door. Yami and Ryou listened as Atemu's footsteps echoed down the hallway, before they finally heard a door closed, signaling that Atemu had gone to sleep.

Yami looked over at Ryou and sighed.

"I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you to suddenly be put on the spot to talk…"

"No, no, no, I uh…I really don't mind it Yami. Actually, I'm kind of glad that you came to talk with me." Ryou said. Yami smiled at him. Scooting over slightly so he could face his friend, Yami asked,

"So, want to tell me what your dream was about?" Ryou looked at him shocked. Yami chuckled at the teens look. "Oh come on Ryou, I could hear you screaming from my room down the hall." He said. Ryou blushed at that and hung his head. Yami tapped his friend on the knee making Ryou look up at him, his face took on a concerned look at he spoke in a softer tone.

"It's alright for you to tell me, I wont judge you either way." He stated. Ryou, over his slight embarrassment, smiled at him. Taking in a deep breath, Ryou exhaled slowly and began to talk.

"My dream started out with me being in this big black space." He said, Yami nodded. "And then all of a sudden, this figure appears in front of me. And it begins to take shape, and now I'm staring at an exact copy of myself." "The 'other me' kept talking about how bad of a brother I have and how he doesn't really love me or how he doesn't need me…"Ryou's voice began to crack up. Yami patted him on the knee again, silently telling him to continue. Swallowing hard, Ryou spoke, " He said that Bakura would never love me, because I would never be a real brother to him. Now that my parents are gone, we'll never be a family. And I'll….I'll be all alone." Ryou finished speaking, his voice cracking even more. Tears ran down his cheeks and he cried. Yami immediately pulled him into a hug and Ryou, not really resisting, leant fully into him and wrapped his arms around his friend, sobbing freely now. Yami said nothing through the whole time that Ryou cried, only rubbing his back in what little comfort he could give his distraught friend.

When Ryou finally stopped crying, he sat back up on the bed, a hand reached up and furiously tried to wipe the remaining tears away. After he dried off his eyes, Ryou looked back over at Yami. "Sorry." He said, his voice still wavering slightly. Yami gently smiled at him. "It's no problem." He said. Ryou sighed. "So, what do you think about my dream?" he asked. Yami hmmmed to himself before addressing the other teen.

"I believe that your dream is just a way to get you to doubt yourself." He said. "the dark void was meant to give you the impression that you were alone. The 'other you' was meant to act on your doubts and get you to believe them. I believe that your dream was just a projection of all your thoughts and doubts." Yami explained. Ryou nodded his head, completely agreeing with what the other had said. Ryou knew that Yami was absolutely right, all his doubts and fears were just amplifying his dream. Ryou looked at Yami as he spoke again, this time in a more serious voice.

"Whatever your 'dream self' told you, you shouldn't believe it. Your brother really cares about you, even though he doesn't show it, the fact that you believe in him will make it better for the both of you. And don't you ever think that you're alone, because even if others, even Bakura, don't seem to care, me, Yugi and Atemu will always be here to help you." Yami said. Ryou's eyes watered again. Both teens gave eachother one last hug. Pulling away, Yami stretched his arms and yawned.

"I don't know about you, but I'm beat." He joked, Ryou laughed.

"Me too." He said. Silently, Ryou scooted over on the mattress and allowed Yami to climb under the covers with him. Pulling the blanket back over them, Ryou laid down on the bed and snuggled into the pillows.

"Good night Ryou." He heard Yami say. Ryou smiled.

"Good night Yami, and thanks." He said, closing his eyes and falling asleep. Yami smiled as well, and joined Ryou in a deep slumber.

Ryou didn't have anymore nightmares that night, but what neither teen knew, a small storm was brewing, and it would be up to Ryou to decide just how much faith he had for his brother.

_The end…of chapter four._

Me: yay, another chapter finished.

Bakura: finally.

Ryou: bakura.

Me: anyway, review please,. I'm probably going to have Bakura in the next one, when he finds out that Ryou isn't at home. Stay tuned!

Ryou: bye!


	5. please read this!

Hello to all my readers! I know that you were probably expecting another chapter to this story but I must inform you that this isn't. sorry, my computers modem blew up and all of my updated stories were lost. So I have to retype everything which is taking me forever. I'm typing this message from my grandma's computer so it wont be for a while that I can update any of my stories. I apologize sincerely for the wait and for the delay, I will try to have my stories up within the next few weeks or month, permitting I can type that fast. So thank you to all those who await patiently because your wait shall be rewarded soon!

YuYaFan.


End file.
